Off to Feudal Japan
by SadAngel262
Summary: When Bakura, Marik, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba and Mai get sucked into Feudal Japan, they meet Kagome and her friends. Everything seems just fine until Naraku comes in, and with a not so old enemy! Now our heroes have to face even stronger threats! Co-written with Autobot00001 and white pedal. Rated T... For everything. Don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE! WOOOOOOOOO!**

**So I've been wanting to write this fic for a while now, but I guess I just couldn't bring myself to do it, huh. But anyway, I hope that you enjoy this prologue, R&R and all that stuff. Now The disclaimer:**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or InuYasha. If I did, I'd be the happiest person in the whole world and I'd puke rainbows every day.**

**Special thanks to Autobot00001 and white pedal!**

* * *

_"Unlock your power."_

_"Unlock your power."_

_"There's a journey ahead of you."_

"Who is it?!"

He could see nothing but darkness surrounding him. Just what was going on? He suddenly felt a cold hand touch his shoulder and he heard an all too familiar laugh that made his blood run cold and had always haunted him in his worst nightmares.

He looks behind him and he froze as he saw a pair of soulless brown eyes like his looking at him with an evil grin.

_"You'll never escape me mortal!"_ Bakura exclaims,_ "You can never be rid of me! For I am the shadows! And shadows never die!"_

Ryou trembled in fear, he couldn't more nor could he scream. Suddenly, beneath him the ground started to shake, then before the boy knew it the ground collapsed and he started falling into an endless pit. He screamed as he fell while he continued to hear Bakura's laughter.

* * *

Ryou Bakura woke up, heavily covered in sweat. No, no he couldn't be back to that horrible place! The Battle City Tournament was over! There wasn't even any need for him to return! But deep inside, Ryou knew, no matter how much will he dispose of The Ring, it will come back. And the thief will always, always be there, waiting. Just as the spirit of the Ring always had since the day Ryou's father gave him the accursed Ring on his birthday many years ago.

The day he got the Ring was the day his nightmares began.

Ryou sat up on his bed and looked around. The Ring was nowhere to be seen. Good, it means that it hasn't reached him yet! Less frightened, Ryou stood up and was on his way to the bathroom. He washed his face when he noticed that something wasn't right so he glanced at his reflection.

There, staring at him, was a boy with silver hair, grey eyes and the Millennium Ring on his Neck.

_"Long time no see, partner."_

Ryou, wide-eyed in horror, jumped away from the mirror as he saw his dark side in his reflection.

"W-why are you here!" Ryou exclaimed.

Bakura crossed his arms and smirked. _"Try and guess."_

Ryou pleaded. _"What do you need from me!?"_

As he finished, the Ring started glowing very brightly. Ryou let out a short scream before the glow surrounded him completely and he disappeared from the room without a trace. The whole apartment was in dead silence except the sound of running water.

Ryou opened his eyes to see that he was lying on his back, somewhere of what he guessed was a forest. He looked around to find noting more than trees and grass in his field of view.  
This was definitely not Domino.

"Where am I?"

Ryou sat up and got up on his feet, fear started to fill his mind as he was unfamiliar with the forest.

_"It's okay, don't panic, don't panic. Calm down and observe the surroundings."_ He slowly calmed himself until he decided that it was the time to explore.

There was nothing suspicious or un-ordinary-looking and he couldn't sense anything strange. But it was surprisingly quiet for a forest where a wild animal can pop up at any minute, but thank god to that. Means that the area is safe at least.

Ryou stood up and was about to start walking, when something strange caught his eye.

There, in a tree, was a person. And this person was doing what looked like "chatting" with the squirrels. The person didn't even notice Ryou until the guy in question asked him something.

"Excuse me but, do you know where this is?" Ryou asked.

The person turned its attention from whatever it was doing and stared blankly at him

"What makes you think that I, a noble animal spirit would want to do something with you, a lowly human, huh?"

Ryou's eyebrow twitched. What was he talking about? "I'm sorry but do you mind explaining."

The spirit scowled in annoyance but explained anyway.

"We, spirits cannot be bothered by humans and demons in this so called "Feudal Era". But you seem like a freak. These clothes are not what humans wear around here. But they do seem like the ones that that Kagome girl wore. I wonder what that could mean. Now go, you're wasting my precious time." The spirit turned its attention back to the squirrels.

Ryou was dumbfounded. Of all the places, this was Feudal Japan! How!

_"HOW DID YOU DO THIS!?"_ He yelled in his mind, referring to his Yami.

_"I'm no the one at fault here."_ The thief replied dryly.

_"Well then, who is?"_ Ryou demanded.

His Yami shrugged. _"I don't know. We'll just have to cooperate to get out of here."_

Ryou was uncertain of his Yami's idea. _"How can I be sure that I can trust you?"_

"You can't. But we're stuck in the same position, so it won't make me any advantage."

_"True... Okay then, but I still don't trust you."_ Ryou agreed.

_"Fine by me."_ Bakura smirked.

Ryou walked away determined to at least find someone else to ask.

* * *

_"Yugi wake up."_

Yugi opened his eyes to find what woke him up. And then he remembered Pharaoh's voice.

_"What is it?"_ Yugi asked tiredly as he was waking up.

_"I can't sense the Millennium Ring anymore."_

_"What?"_

_"It's not it this world anymore. Yugi, we should contact others."_ Yami says.

Yugi sits up and looks at his yami. "Okay, but this will wait until morning."

* * *

"Is everyone here now?"

The assembly consisted of Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Marik, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Téa. Though of course Joey had a problem with Kaiba being in the assembly.

"So Yug', why have you called us all here? And especially, why did you call Rich Boy?" Joey asked as he directed his eyes at Kaiba, who was crossing his arms and glared at Joey.

"Shut it Wheeler. We've got better things to do than listening to your stupidity." Kaiba snapped.

Joey felt his temper rise and snarled. "Why you-"

"Calm down, he's not worth it." Téa stopped Joey. He glared at Kaiba but quickly turned his attention elsewhere when Yugi spoke.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I've called you all because the Pharaoh can't feel the Millennium Ring anymore."

From all of the people present, only Marik knew how serious this could be. If the Millennium Ring was gone, so was Ryou. And that means Bakura can cause any kind of havoc wherever he was. And it wasn't exactly the best thing.

"I don't see what the problem is." Stated Tristan.

Yugi's Millennium puzzle started glowing, then his Yami appeared. "You don't understand. If Bakura isn't here, that means he's out of our control, we can't do anything to stop him!"

Silence filled the room. Truly, even with Yami Marik gone, Bakura was still dangerous. And now, they were powerless and they all knew too well what the spirit of the Ring was capable of.

"Can you try to find him with your Millenium Puzzle?" Suggested Marik.

"I'll try." Replied Yami.

"He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle started glowing.

He saw a vision of a forest. With tree's, flowers and animals running around, then he spots a white-haired boy with a blue over shirt with a white and blue stripped shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. He was wondering around the forest, when he turned around, Yami saw the boys face.

He found Ryou, which also means he's found his Yami as well.

"I've found him! But it's strange. He's in-"

He didn't finish as the light got bigger, everyone screamed and they were sucked into the light. The room became empty and in dead silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so chapter two is here! Yay! I don't really have that much to say, so on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! or InuYasha. Daiana and Dalilah are white pedal's OCs!**

**And as always, special thanks to her and Autobot00001!**

* * *

Everything was quiet. The only sounds were the chirping of birds and the gentle wind hitting the branches on the trees, making them go back and forth peacefully. The sun was rising from the horizon and shun upon nine sleeping people.

Mai was the first one to wake up. What she saw was not, by far, something that she had expected. Although, after dueling a psychotic spirit that possessed a young tomb keeper and being stuck in the Shadow Realm in a hourglass for who knows how long and almost dying in the process, nothing surprised her anymore. And she was definitely not a type of a person to freak out when she's lost, she was somebody who would take defeat with grace and will go on to win another challenge.

Judging by her surroundings, Mai knew immediately that they were in a forest. But that was pretty much all she could think of as she was still confused on how all of them got here in the first place. All the blonde could remember was that there was a flash of light and she blacked out, and now here they were right on the soft forest bed.

Mai looked around and then noticed that Joey was lying asleep next to her. She grew annoyed as he snored loudly. But she couldn't help but blush considering how close Joey was to her.

Mai shook him. "Joey, wake up!" She said.

Joey twitched as he started to regain consciousness.

"Wha?" He said, still half-asleep, Joey sat up and yawned and looked around confused, "Why are we in a forest?" He asked.

"I don't know, all I remembered was Yugi's Puzzle glowing and we all must have blacked out afterwards. Anyway, wake up the others so we can figure out what's going on." She replied.

Joey nodded. "Alright, I got this."

He took a huge breath and..."WAKE UP!"

Of course it worked and ended up in a disaster. Tristan, who was scared awake, was in a tree and the branch was on the verge of collapsing.

"Is it morning already? - OW MY HEAD!"

Tristan heard a snapping sound, when he was fully awake he realized he was on a branch and it was too late as it broke off the tree and he started to fall and he screamed. Unfortunately for him, Marik was just beneath him, and Tristan ended up crashing on top of Marik, violently waking him. Marik pushed Tristan off of him and was furious.

"Do you want to kill me?!" Marik shouted at the other teen.

Tristan snarled at Marik. "Shut up! At least the tree branch I was on was small, if it was big you would've been dead!"

Joey blinked and became embarrassed by the damage he had done and smiled sheepishly while Mai had her arms crossed and gave Joey an annoyed look.

"Uh, my bad." Joey laughs nervously.

"...That was a real smart wake up call Joey." Mai says sarcastically.

"Will you two imbeciles give it a rest already?!"

They stopped and looked in the direction where the harsh command came from. It was Kaiba, he was walking from the bushes with his hair completely messed up and he glared at the others as he was woken up by the argument.

Joey whispered to Mai. "Is it just me, or does rich boy seem grumpy this morning?"

Kaiba started to look around. "What is this place?"

Joey answered. "Well...I don't know."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Thanks for bringing me up to the speed mutt."

Joey went red from Kaiba insult. "Say what! why don't you come say that to my face and I'll really wake you up!"

"Where are we?" Said a voice, but this time it belonged to a girl.

Serenity woke up and was looking around. It wasn't long until Yugi, Téa and Mokuba started to wake up, Joey rushed to Serenity to see if she was alright, while Seto did the for Mokuba as he was waking up.

"Serenity!" Joey hugged his sister, "are you okay?"

Serenity nodded, assuring her brother. "I'm fine big brother don't worry." She smiled.

Kaiba was helping Mokuba sit up, "Mokuba are you alright?" Kaiba asked in concern.

"I'm fine Seto," Mokuba rubbed his head, "what happened?"

Kaiba looked around. "I don't know, but all I know is that we are in the middle of some forest. And I don't like it one bit."

Téa looked around in confusion. "That's strange. weren't we indoors a moment ago?"

Yugi started to remember. "Ah! that's right, I called you all in the room to tell you that Bakura had escaped and Ryou went missing!"

Everyone, except Kaiba, were worried now. Not only was there a dangerous spirit on the loose and is holding his vessel, Ryou, hostage to try to get the Millennium item's, but now they are in the middle of an unknown forest with God knows what is out there waiting for them.

"So, what should we do?" Serenity was the first one to speak.

"I say we stick together and look around. We don't know this area so we might lose each other easily." Suggested Téa.

Kaiba huffed. "Not me, Mokuba and I will find our own way out," Seto took out his cell phone, "All I have to do is wait to get a signal and I'll call a rescue chopper."

Everyone gasped.

"Kaiba we don't know this place!" Said Yugi, "And there is probably no services for miles, you might not be able to call for help."

Kaiba glared at Yugi. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Beside's if I can recall correctly it was your fault that we ended up here."

Yugi was taken aback, then Joey stepped in and snapped at Kaiba.

"Back off rich boy! it's no one's fault we are here! and if you try to go out there on your own you're gonna get yourself killed!"

Yugi became distressed as Kaiba and Joey fought. Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle starts to glow and Yugi ended up switching with his Yami, who turned back.

"The Millennium Ring is here." Announced Yami.

Everyone looked at him. Joey and Kaiba stopped fighting as they saw Yami holding his Millennium Puzzle.

"How do you know Yug?" Asked Joey.

Yami looked at Joey. "The Millennium Puzzle senses its presence, we must move quickly if we are to find Bakura."

Téa stepped in. "Well even though he's here, how will we find him Yugi? This place is huge, he can be anywhere. he might not even be in this forest."

Yami turns to look at Téa. "The Millennium Puzzle will guide us. I sense that he is close by, if we hurry we can find Bakura and save Ryou."

Marik started to worry. Ever since he met Bakura he knew he was not someone anyone should toy with, and even though his dark side doesn't fear him and the tomb keeper finds Bakura annoying, even he could see that Bakura is a threat. Despite the fact that Bakura lost to Yami Marik he sensed that he was not going to go down easily. And now they were in a forest Marik started to make assumptions that something was going, as if a power source brought all of them here.

If that were the case, he believed they were all in big trouble.

_"This is bad!"_ Marik thought to himself, _"We were all brought here by some sort of cosmic energy. The pharaoh's Millennium puzzle is glowing so that must the case, then that mean Bakura's Millennium Ring is glowing to. If there is a source of power that brought us all here than that means Bakura will try to find it to get the Millennium item's, we can't stand here any longer. We got to find him and stop him!"_

Yami started to lead. While Kaiba and Mokuba followed behind, Mokuba was curious of his brothers actions.

"Hey Seto, I thought you were going to call for help?"

Kaiba looked down on Mokuba. "Well I hate to admit this kid, but Yugi has a point. If we are in a forest than there won't be a signal so we can't call for help."

Kaiba's mind was set on other things, like how they all got here in the first place.

"I don't know what is going on here. But I will not stand by and let another illusion get in my way of running my company."

* * *

Ryou was walking, he's had been doing so since Dawn. Nothing changed, there was still trees, grass, plants and small wild life running around. Hour after hour there was still the same vegetation he saw since he started his journey. No sign's of civilization whatsoever and Ryou was growing tired, while Bakura was growing more and more irritated. They were starting to get hungry and the sun was about to set, Ryou prayed to find a small town soon.

Sadly, luck was yet to be on his side.

He felt like he was just in the middle of nowhere where nobody would find him and he's all alone, and having Bakura as company was no blessing as the Spirit kept asking him if they were in a town yet. Bakura constantly insulted the boy throughout their walk, saying he was useless in their situation and complained about getting hungry and was tired.

Ryou groaned.

"Please let us find a town soon." Ryou says to himself.

Suddenly he was blinded by some shot of gold light. It turned out it was coming from the Ring, it meant that something powerful was near by.

Bakura had raw rage growing inside him as he sensed a familiar, and to him an annoying, presence.

"The Pharaoh is near," Bakura Growled, "What in the bloody Hell is he doing here!?"

Ryou was shocked, then relief washed over him, "Really? oh thank goodness, " Ryou stopped himsef for a moment, "Wait, how did he get here too?"

"Do I look like I know?" The Thief replied annoyed.

"Can you guide us to him?" Ryou asked.

"I can...but I don't want to."

Ryou went wide-eyed in disbelief, "What!? Why would you say that!?"

"The last thing I want now is that damn Pharaoh and his friends on my tail!" Bakura snapped, "and I sense a strong power here, and I will not let them stand in my way!"

"We're at disadvantage! Meeting up with him would be the best!" Ryou exclaimed, "If we don't do that Bakura we will starve!"

Bakura grew more annoyed. He hated the Pharaoh, but what he hated the most was starving himself. There were rare moments when he takes over his host's body and eats a meal (in a savage manner none the less) and he savored every moment of it since he was unable to eat at times when Ryou is in control.

Bakura was grumpy enough as it was. Him being hungry and tired was not a good combination, and he will need all his strength to find the power source that brought him here in the first place.

"Fine," Bakura agreed angrily, "Go right."

Ryou blindly followed his command, not aware that Yami Bakura was leading him in the opposite direction.

"Fool," Bakura says to himself, "There is no way I am kissing the Pharaoh's arse for any food or shelter he and his pathetic friends have, and we will find that power source. There has to be a town near by, and so help me if we don't get any food within the next hour, this entire forest will burn to the ground!"

Bakura started to wonder if the inns in Feudal Japan served steak.

* * *

The Millennium Puzzle started to glow. The Pharaoh knew Bakura was near by, but now he sensed that the thief's presence was starting to fade. He knew that Bakura would sense his presence as well with his Millennium Ring, he must have figured they were getting close and he is trying to make a run for it so Yami would lose him.

"Darn it!" Yami yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Asked Téa.

Yami clenched his Puzzle. "It's Bakura! He is close but he is running away from us!"

"How's that possible Yug'?" Asked Joey, scratching his head.

"If I can sense the Millenium Ring, that means Bakura can sense my puzzle too. So now he's avoiding us! Not only that but Ryou is still in his clutches! If we don't stop Bakura soon, who knows what he will do and what will happen to Ryou. At this rate he will probably get him killed!" he punched a tree that was near him. "We must speed up if we want to catch up to him! Bakura has some sort of plot and we must stop him before it's too late."

Everyone nodded and started running after Yami. Nobody wanted the Thief to cause havoc, and they certainly don't want Bakura to get their friend killed. They have seen Bakura put Ryou's life in danger in more ways than one, and now that they are in a different world, Lord knows what will happen if they don't find him.

While running, Joey noticed that Kaiba wasn't running as fast as the others.

"Hey, speed up." Said Joey.

Kaiba turned his head and looked at Joey with an annoyed expression. "Why?"

"We've got ourselves a tail." Joey exclaims.

"If you're talking about Yugi and the others, then I'm not going anywhere."

Joey snarled. "Don't start rich boy! There is more at stake than what you can imagine! Our friend is possessed by a mad thief who is willing to get him killed!"

Kaiba scoffed. "Please, as a president of a major corporation I deal with a crisis like this everyday, and quite frankly what ever is possessing your friend is no different than the lunatics I meet twenty-four seven."

Joey was starting to lose his patience, "You don't know what we are dealing with here Kaiba," Joey says in a serious tone, "Ryou has a Spirit in him like Yugi, but his Spirit is a psychopath that made his life a living Hell everyday when he first got that Ring. Not only that but he wants the Pharaoh dead and destroy the world!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as the wind blew in his hair. "And your point is Wheeler?"

"The point Kaiba, is that we have to stop that creep or else the world might end up destroyed or, God forbid, Ryou as a rotting carcass! He is dangerous and he is a threat to you, me, Yugi, Ryou, everyone! Including Mokuba!"

Kaiba remained silent after Joey said his brothers name. Kaiba looked down at Mokuba running ahead of him, and many things were going through his mind.

* * *

A girl was standing by an oven, she was cooking herself some casserole for dinner. She was waiting patiently for it to be done as she planned to finish cleaning the apartment and start working on her homework after she ate.

Her honey brown eyes looked up at the clock as she waited for the oven to go off. Something caught the corner of her eye, she turned her head and saw herself in the mirror, she saw that her pink bow was crooked.

"Oh my," She says, she starts to fix the bow until it was perfect shape again and smiled, "Much better."

She moved a piece of her wavy raven black hair over her shoulder. The oven beeped and she turned it off, she grabbed two oven mittens and put them over her hands. She then opened the oven and took the casserole out, smelled it and smiled.

"Mmm, it smells great." She said.

Suddenly, underneath her shirt something was glowing. The girl became alarmed and pulled her White T-shirt down, around her neck was a necklace that was a gold chain. Hanging from the chain was a jeweled flower made from broken rubies, emerald's, sapphires and diamonds, it was glowing and the red light lit her pale skin.

She gasped. "What's happening!?"

_"...Something is wrong."_ Says a mature woman's voice.

The girl blinks. "...Delilah? What are you talking about?"

The voice, Delilah, spoke again. _"There is a strong energy around us...and I sense that it has already taken victims."_

The girl was shocked. "Victims? What should we do?"

_"...Stay on guard...because I have a feeling we will be next. Just be careful Daiana."_

The girl, Daiana, was hesitant at first but nodded.

"If you say so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Autobot and white pedal for helping me with this chapter! Daiana and Delilah are white pedal's OC's**

**I don't own Yu gi oh. If I did, there would be no Zexal!**

* * *

Everyone stopped to catch their breath. They had been chasing Bakura for God knows how long, but so far they had been unsuccessful. Their legs were so worn out from running that nobody could even stand up without having to hold on to something. For the past couple of hours they ran in search for the thief, but not even Yugi's Millennium Puzzle could help them locate Bakura.

Joey was breathless and collapsed on the ground. He was out of breath and his stomach was growling miserably.

"I need food..." He whined.

Yami Yugi saw that the sun was starting to set. He saw everyone's exhausted state, he knew that the thief will not be caught today and everyone needed to get their strength back.

Besides, he believed that Bakura wasn't far.

"It seems like we won't find Bakura tonight."

Yami switched to Yugi. "We should find a place to stay for the night."

Everyone agreed, since there was no point in continuing if they were all exhausted and hungry. Joey stood up and looks around.

"Right, but where do we stay, and more importantly, what will we eat? I'm starving!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi looks at Joey. "I know Joey, but there's bound to be a town near by."

Kaiba snorted, "Hn. I doubt it. In case you've forgotten, we're in a forest so I doubt we'll see any sign's of civilization anywhere at this point. Of course I'd rather be anywhere than with you dweebs."

Yugi sighed at Kaiba's remarks. He wasn't mad anymore but Yugi knew he was irritated and probably hungry like the others. Even Joey didn't snap at the CEO for his comment. That was what worried Yugi the most.

"Guess we'll have to look for a town then." Yugi says.

Suddenly, Tristan's tired eyes lite up and stood up quickly, "Wait guys! I have a solution!" he reached into his pocket, he got out a book, "The Great Outdoors Survival Guide!"

The other's groaned in irritation, all except for Kaiba, who looked at Tristan in confusion.

"Do ya really keep taking that thing with you, Tristan?" Joey complained.

"It really comes in handy man. You'll thank me someday." He says offended.

He started listing through the pages of the book, until he found something and pointed his finger at it.

Joey, however, was too tired to even care.

"If you end up in an unknown area and are in a desperate need of food, take only the things you're familiar with," He announced, stepping on a rock, "Also, try not to involve yourself with wildlife that could harm you." He finished.

"Very educational," Kiaba said sarcastically, "You're a regular Steve Jobs."

Tristan glared at Kaiba for his remark, but then he looks around and the sun has set.

"Aw man, it's getting dark, we better move fast!" Tristan said.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, we'll just have to set up camp for the night then."

Joey looked around, "Right, well we'll need firewood to keep ourselves warm, and.." Joey's stomach growled, "…Food."

Suddenly, the blonde found a sharp stick on the ground, it gave him an idea as he slyly smiled. He grabbed Tristan's shoulder with an enthusiastic smile.

"Grab yourself a pointy object my friend! We're going hunting!"

Tristan went wide-eyed, "What!? Are you nuts! Who's know's what kind of animals are lurking in those woods! And have you not heard of what I preached to you in my Survival Guide!?"

"…Well no, but come on Tristan! This can be our chance to prove our manhood, isn't this what we've been doing since the dawn of time!? The men hunting for food to bring back to their people and be proclaimed as hero's?"

"Only if they live!" Tristan exclaimed, "Joey we are in a different place and who's know what predators are in those bushes!"

Joey blinked, but started to have a sly smile on his face. "Ahh I get it, you're a chicken!"

Tristan flushed. "What!? No I'm not!"

Joey positioned his arms and flapped them, "Bahk bahk! Tristan's a chicken! BAHK BAHK BAHK!-"

Soon Joey found himself on the ground, face planted, and his head was throbbing. A giant goose egg bump was on his head, Tristan had his fist out and had an angry look on his face.

"Meet you in the woods!" Tristan walked away with his face red.

Joey looked up, while he was in pain and rubbing his head, he had a triumphant smile.

"Got him."

* * *

Joey and Tristan were in the woods for a while. They searched for almost an hour, but no luck.

"I don't think we're going to find anything Joey."

"No way man!" Joey snapped, "We've come this far and we ain't turning back!"

Tristan was starting to get worried for his friend. He knew Joey was a food lover like himself, but when Joey gets this hungry he tended to get pretty testy.

Not to mention crazy.

Tristan bumped into Joey, who was completely frozen in place.

"Joey? You alright man?

"…Tristan…we hit the jackpot!" Joey exclaimed quietly.

He quickly grabbed Tristan's arm and brought him down to his knee's. Joey gave him the sign to be quiet, he pointed at something in the distance.

Joey's eyes were wide and hungry.

There, unaware of the incoming danger was a rabbit chewing on a vegetable. It would have been cute for anyone else, but for Joey, that rabbit was already lying on a plate, fried and extra crispy over the campfire. His eyes lit up and he began to drool.

"Finally... Food... My beloved...My precious!"

Tristan sweat-dropped."…Joey, you're starting to make me worry for you."

Joey started creeping closer to the."Come here little bunny, I won't do anything to you…I just want to eat you."

"…Remind me again why I'm not freaking out at this." Thought Tristan.

The bunny turned its head to Joey and looked at him with an innocent look, still chewing its carrot. Slowly, it started hopping towards him, not aware of the danger Joey the predator was bringing.

"Yes, come to papa." He stared maniacally.

"Joey-"

"Not now Tristan, can't you see I'm trying to catch our dinner!"

The bunny seemed to understand what they were saying and quickly hopped away from Joey.

Joey panicked. "Hey! Come back!"

As the small white creature disappeared into the bushes, Joey followed closely behind. From a side view this looked like Joey has finally went crazy. To Tristan that is.

Joey was searching through the bushes when he heard a roar not so far away that only meant one thing. He looked at Tristan with a nervous look.

"Hey Tristan? What does your book say about meeting a bear?" He shivered

Tristan, too calm, answered. "Two options: pretend that you're dead or... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

As they both ran, the bear leaped from the bushes and chased after the duo.

Joey put his hands together,"God, please, save me and I swear, I'll never go after cute little animals again! I'll even turn vegetarian!" Yelled Joey.

"I knew this would happen!" Tristan exclaimed.

* * *

Kaiba groaned as he sat by the nearest tree. So far, nothing has come across him that could associate with food. His head started spinning and couldn't focus properly. That lack of food in his system was starting to get to him as well as the dehydration.

"Dammit!" Kaiba said to himself, "At this rate I'm going to start hallucinating!"

As he forced himself to get up, he noticed a river flowing nearby. Has it always been there? He was probably too tired to notice, Kaiba looked into the water. The river was not very deep, but just enough to see that it's clean, he put his hands in the water and got a palm full of water and drank from it. Now that his thirst was quenched, he saw a couple of fish near by.

He smirked at his discovery and grabbed the sharpest stick he could find and proceeded with catching fish. It has gone quite smoothly but after the eighth fish, the rest was getting cautious and was harder to catch. However, he was fine with what he got.

Kaiba carefully placed each fish on the stick and was about to leave when he heard a strange noise in the trees. That sound could not belong to an animal as he heard footsteps from a person. Getting irritated at the secrecy, Kaiba yelled.

"Whoever you are, show yourself now! I don't have time for games and I quite frankly I'm not in the best of mood either!"

He heard a light chuckle as a figure appeared in the trees. It was dark out, so Kaiba couldn't see the figures face.

"Hmm, that's strange, a human? In here? And such strange clothing? My, my."

"Who are you!?" Kaiba was getting frustrated.

"And you have an interesting aura. It is unusually dark, but in a strange way, there appears to still be some light in your somewhat dark energy," The figure said, "..Interesting... well, it's not the time yet. But until then..see you soon human."

Kaiba was about to tackle the figure, but it disappeared without a trace. He got up and looked around to see where it went, he clenched his fists in frustration and gritted his teeth.

"What the hell was that?" He thought, "An illusion?

* * *

But that was to be dealt with later. He picked up the fish and walked away, only more grumpier than ever.

Tristan and Joey fell on the ground. They've been running for a while now, with a bear hot on their tail. Although now they finally managed to lose the beast and rested behind a tree, Tristan glares at Joey.

"Remind me to slap you whenever you go hunting again." Grunted Tristan

"I'm with ya there buddy." Agreed Joey…"Wait, WHAT?!" only to get mad and get ignored by Tristan.

"It looks like we've lost him. Better head back."

Joey nodded and they started walking slowly towards their destination. It didn't take them long to reach the camp where the others were waiting. Kaiba and Yugi were already there, luckily with some food on their hands.

"Took you long enough Wheeler." Said Kaiba.

"Oh shut up Rich Boy, I'm too tired to argue. Back to the important stuff, did ya guys find any food?" He asked, only more desperately.

Kaiba held up eight fish on a stick while Yugi told that he had caught a wounded wild pig into a trap that he set up.

"And what did you guys find?" He asked in return.

Joey and Tristan smiled sheepishly as they scratched their heads.

"We kinda met a bear. And it all went downhill from there." Explained Tristan.

"It's a pity that it didn't eat you though." Insulted Kaiba as he walked away, strangely mad about something, Mokuba wanted to follow him, But stopped himself as he wanted to give his brother space.

"Hey, what's wrong with Rich Boy? He's more grumpy than usual and that's saying something." Stated Joey.

"You're right, he does seem really ticked off. I wonder what happened." Said Téa.

"We can deal with that later, for now, let's eat!" Joey says happily and eats a piece of pig.

Everyone was setting up camp and started a fire. Téa, Mai and Yugi were near the fire and preparing the fish Kaiba brought back. Soon everyone was sitting around the campfire and were eating, even Kaiba. Téa handed each one a fish, which was instantly devoured, followed by sharing the meat. When the group finished, there was nothing left.

Joey and Tristan had swollen stomachs and were happily rubbing them.

"Man that was good." Said Joey while smiling in delight.

"You said it Joey." Agreed Tristan.

He was about to say something else when he noticed Serenity was silent the whole time and staring into the night sky, with a pair of worried gray-green eyes.

"What's wrong Serenity?" Asked Tristan, looking concerned.

Serenity turned her head to face Tristan with a worried expression. "Tristan, I'm scared. We don't know where we are and who knows how long we'll be here. Not to mention if we're in the forest, who knows what animals will come about?"

Tristan put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it so much, we'll be fine! Believe me, I won't let anything bad happen to you!"

She smiled back, "Thank you," She turned her face back at the sky, "It's beautiful, isn't it? The sky."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that people will worry about us back home?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we're bound to be found eventually." He says.

"I hope so."

Suddenly Serenity heard something in the bushes. She hesitated but went closer to the bushes, suddenly a white rabbit jumped out, Serenity smiles as it landed on her lap and she petted it.

Tristan, on the other hand, was horrified. It was the same white rabbit Joey tried to kill.

"Aww Tristan look!" Serenity says happily.

Tristan pulled his shirt collar and looked away. "Uh yeah...cute rabbit Serenity...oh geez."

Téa was warming up by the fire, her Saphire blue eyes looked into the flames that danced around.

Yugi went over to her and sat beside her on the grass.

"Téa?" Yugi said.

Téa looked over to the boy, "Oh, hi Yugi. What's up?"

"Well..I don;t know, today has just been crazy, we wake up in the middle of a forest and we're chasing after Bakura who is completely dangerous. I don't know what's going on or what will happen to us. Out of all the adventures we had, this is the weirdest and probably the most dangerous journey we ever went on.

Téa looked at Yugi with a smile. "Well at least you're not alone Yugi, as long as we stick together we can get through anything, because we're friends."

Yugi smiled at the girl, "Thanks Téa, that really means-" he was cut off as the Millennium Puzzle started to glow, he gasped as the Pharaoh took over him.

Téa was worried. "Yugi! Are you okay?"

The Yami looked at Téa. "It's Bakura! He's near!"

Everyone turned their direction at him, "What!?" Joey exclaimed, "I thought he was avoiding us Yug!"

Yami stood up. "Looks like he had a change in plans, I must go after him!"

Joey and Tristan stood up, "No way man!" Joey says, "Bakura is a psychopath, if you're gonna get him you'll need backup."

Tristan agreed. "Joey's right Yugi, the spirit hates you and who knows what will happen if you after him by yourself. We'll help you take him down."

The Yami didn't know how to respond, but smiled at the two. "Thank you my friends," the Puzzle was glowing again, "We must hurry! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Téa exclaimed, "Are you sure that it's a good idea?"

"Trust us Téa," Says Joey, "Tristan and I have Yugi covered."

"Besides," Tristan add's in, "Since Ryou's being possessed you better set him up a bed for him to sleep in…he'll be exhausted for sure."

Téa hesitated at first, but nods. She knew Tristan was right and they had to find Ryou and Bakura.

"We must go!" Yami exclaimed, and the three men left the campsite.

Yami's Puzzle continued glowing and as he ran it got stronger, they were getting close.

"We're almost there! Bakura's near by!" Yami proclaimed.

"Good!" Tristan said, "That means Ryou's near by!"

Joey huffed, "I hope he's okay!"

"Me to!" Yami said.

Yami had no time to waste. He had to get to Bakura as fast as possible. His stomach was turning from his thoughts of what horrific acts Bakura is doing. And wasn't going to let it continue if the thief has already begun.

Yami exclaimed at Joey and Tristan to get their attention."Tristan! Joey! We must split up just in case Bakura tries to escape! If we can corner him we can stop him!"

Tristan looked at Yami. "Are you sure Pharaoh? Bakura is pretty slick!"

"Trust me! It will work!"

They slowly started to depart from each other as a formation was created. They rummaged through the woods as fast as they could, covering their part of the forest so they can block any exits.

Joey was looking around, "Ah man, I can't see a thing! Where is Bakura?" suddenly, Joey heard groaning sounds from the distance, as he walked towards the sounds, he was shocked.

He found an exhausted Ryou lying under a tree. He was paler than usual and looked absolutely awful.

"There he is!" Joey yelled.

They went over to the tree and kneeled to the white-haired boy. Tristan checked his temperature, "Ah man he's burning up, he doesn't look so good!"

"Wait," Joey says, "Is it really…him?"

Suddenly, the white-haired teen slowly opened his eyes, revealed to be innocent and big.

"G…guys?" Ryou says tiredly.

They were relieved, it was their friend Ryou.

"Ryou! You okay man?" Tristan asked first.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Joey added, "But man you look awful."

Tristan put Ryou's arm over his shoulder, "No worries Ryou, we'll get you to our camp so you can get something to eat."

Ryou was wobbly at first but stood up as Tristan helped him, he gave them a kind smile. "Thanks guys." he says.

Yami watched as Joey and Tristan helped Ryou out of the forest, the former Pharaoh was still worried.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi calls from his mind, "Are you okay?"

"…I'm just worried Yugi, Ryou may be safe now but Bakura still lurks in him from the Ring. I fear that this is just the beginning, and Bakura will stop at nothing until he succeeds in whatever scheme he's come up with."

"Well Pharaoh, we'll just have to keep an eye on Ryou…and that Ring."

When they got back to camp, Ryou was still pale but was eating a healthy dose of fish happily. A pinkish color returned to his cheeks and his eyes were full of life again.

"This is delicious!" Ryou says, "Thank you everyone!"

Téa smiled, "We're glad you're safe Ryou. But how did you get here?"

Ryou swallowed a piece of fish. "Well, it's rather odd but I woke up here."

Yugi, who regained his body, perked up. "Hey, that was like us to! Did you see a bright light before you woke up?"

Ryou nodded. "I did, and the strange thing is, while I was in the forest…I ran into a tree spirit."

Everyone was confused.

"Tree spirit?" Serenity says.

"What? No way those exist!" Joey exclaimed, "You probably was just tired."

"…We faced weirder things Joey," Yugi says, "So a tree spirit Ryou?"

"Yes, though he was rude and said he wouldn't help a human. It appears that it has a grudge against us, afterwards Bakura took over and was trying to find you guys since my Millennium Ring detected that you're here. Though it seems we were running in circles for some odd reason."

There was silence. Everyone looked at one another, some confused, some shocked and some even dumbfounded.

Ryou was worried. "What?"

"…Ryou…you trusted the Spirit that tried to destroy the Pharaoh, put us in Shadow Games and almost got you killed a few times, even now?" Tristan said.

Ryou was blank, then he turned bright red from pure embarrassment. He felt absolutely ridiculous from trusting the Spirit from the beginning, he looked down at the Ring, trying to glare at it.

Yugi smiled. "Well the important thing is we found you. And it looks like we'll need to stick together if we're going to make it out of this place."

Ryou laughed nervously. "Uh, right of course."

* * *

A pair of dark brown eyes opened. Daiana was laying on green grass. She sat up and she saw tall trees and the sun rising, but how did she get outside? When did she fall asleep? More importantly, where was she? There were no forests in the range near Domino city, and she saw no signs of civilization anywhere.

"Huh? Where am I?" Daiana asked frightened.

"…It appears we have been transported here," said the woman in her necklace.

Daiana blinked. "Transported? How?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to take over just in case."

Daiana was unsure, but nodded. She closed her eyes and the necklace started glowing, soon it stopped and her pink bow fell out of her hair, when she opened her eyes they were a bright emerald-green. She lifted up her skirt and took out a dagger that was tied to her thigh and went into the woods.

* * *

Yugi and the gang woke up and they started their journey again. They still had no idea where they were, but were determined to find out. They were looking for a place to set up another camp, until Joey pointed out a small shed.

"Hey check it out! Now we can have a roof over our heads tonight!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi looked at him. "I'm not sure Joey, what if someone lives in there?"

Joey grinned at him, "Relax Yug," Joey says, "No one lives in a shed."

Kaiba smirked, "Of course you live in a dog kennel Wheeler."

Joey growled, "Shut up Kaiba or you're sleeping outside! At least I found shelter!"

Yugi sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that this is a bad idea?"

As they all sat down, Yugi sighed and rubbed his shoulders. Then he felt his Yami in his mind.

"Pharaoh what is it?" Yugi asked.

"I feel a strange presence in this forest. This place is not a normal forest, what I feel is neither human or supernatural." Yami says.

"Supernatural?" Yugi asked.

He started to think about everything that has happened since they came to this place. First the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Ring transferred them to an unknown destination in the middle of a forest, and they've have yet to figure out where they were. Not to mention Ryou mentioned a "Spirit Tree" and he's been on one adventure to many to not believe him.

He turned to the others,"Guys, did you see anything unusual in here?"

"Well, I did tell you of the Spirit Tree, but I think it was just a silly dream," said Ryou as he looked at Yugi.

Yugi complied, "Well I think I believe you on that part Ryou. This place is not normal."

Téa pondered on that, "The only thing I heard about Spirit Tree's in that they are from Japanese mythology from the Feudal Era."

Tristan and Joey look at Téa confused, "The Feudal Era?" they asked in unison.

Téa explains. "Yeah, Japan in the middle ages. In the East it's called Medieval times but in Japan it's the Feudal Era. A time where many Kingdom's from across Asia were fighting for power like the Kingdom's across Europe during that time, only difference is our history involves demons, spirits and spirits that live in one place, like Ryou said, he met a Tree Spirit."

"You nerd," Joey said, "But those things can't be real, those are just stories and legends from that time! Ya know fairy tales!"

"Coming from the guy who got his soul trapped in Shadow Realm," remarked Tristan.

Joey glares, "Hey! That was real! We met spirits and stuff but no demons!"

Kaiba glared at Yugi, "You mean to tell us that were probably sent back in time to Medieval Japan?"

Yugi shook his head, "I didn't say that Kaiba, but we must be careful here."

"Whatever dweeb." Kaiba walked away.

Kaiba thought it was ridiculous, them in the Feudal Era? Proposterous! That was out of doubt the dumbest thing he-

"Very interesting human."

Kaiba stopped as he remembered that frightening voice back in the forest the night before. A chill went down his spine, but he shook it off. There was no way that was a demon or spirit he saw. He refused to believe it.

"Hey, Serenity do you want to learn how to play Duel Monsters?" Asked Joey sitting with Tristan on the ground.

Serenity thought a bit. It was a good idea, considering that she was the only one in the group who couldn't play Duel Monsters and that made her feel kind'a left out. So she accepted.

"Sure!" She smiled.

The three sat in a circle and Joey began to teach her. He puled out a monster card out of his deck and started.

"So these here are attack and defense points. Attack points show how much damage you can deal to your opponent. If your attack points are higher that your opponents, you win. And defence points are-"

"Wheeler, I'm pretty sure that with this way of teaching you won't get far," Interrupted Kaiba smirking, he came back a while ago and was amused by Joey teaching his sister how to play the game,"Although, I am surprised that you're actually smart enough to tutor her on a game you constantly lose at, especially to me."

Joey glares holes at the CEO,"Hey!" Joey growled, "Why don't ya come here so we can settle this fair and square!"

But he was too late as Kaiba already walked away. Tristan calmed Joey down and so he wouldn't go after Kaiba.

"Calm down Joey, he's not worth it." Tristan says.

Serenity soothes her brother. "It's alright Joey, lets just play the game okay?"

Joey took a deep breath and smiled. They started to play and were having a good time, as the three played, Tea and Yugi were looking around in the shed and Marik was at the river near by relaxing.

Everything was peaceful.

"I'm telling you Kagome, you shouldn't leave our camp unguarded like that!"

The others heard voices coming near bye. Joey and Tristan looked over while Serenity was curious as well.

"But InuYasha, we have all our things with us, we don't have to worry."

Joey blinked. "What the heck?"

It wasn't long until four people appeared. One was a girl around Serenity's age with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a sailor high school uniform that was almost like Serenity's middle school outfit but was green and short. The other was a man eighteen years of age wearing dark robes and carrying a staff with short black hair and blue eyes, there was a young woman next to him dressed in a white shirt with a pink scarf over it with a long green skirt and wooden sandle's. Her dark hair hair was down in a low bun. What caught the others attention was the boy who wore red robes and pants and had hair as white as snow with a pair of dogs ears.

"Now now Inuyasha we should all just-" The young man stopped as he and the other three spotted Tristan, Joey and Serenity.

Everything was in dead silence. The boy with the dogs ears snarled at them, "Who the hell are you?"


End file.
